1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to surgical stapling devices, and more particularly to a device which forms a standard surgical staple having a pair of parallel limbs bridged by a straight crosspiece whereby when the device is actuated, the limbs are implanted on opposite sides of a skin incision and are bent inwardly toward each other below the skin surface to close the incision, the crosspiece being bent to create an arched air gap above the skin surface to allow space for post-operative swelling and to facilitate subsequent removal of the staple.
2. Status of Prior Art
In surgical procedures, the conventional skin closure technique involves a needle and a suture thread. Such suturing leaves crosshatching across the scar line as a result of pressure applied to the region during the healing process. It has therefore become cosmetically desirable to achieve an effective wound closure with the minimum amount of crosshatching.
The use of surgical stapling devices is well known. These devices make use of standard staples having a pair of parallel limbs bridged by a straight crosspiece, the limbs being implanted in the skin on opposite sides of the incision and being bent inwardly toward each other to form a loop closing the incision.
Surgeons have been making increasing use of surgical stapling devices rather than conventional thread sutures in that it is a less difficult and much faster procedure. The use of surgical staples reduces the time required for suturing and hence the length of time a patient must be maintained under anaesthesia.
Among prior art patents which disclose surgical staplers are the Becht U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,179,057 and 4,109,844, and the Warman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,378. Also of prior art interest are Fishberg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,016; Hasaka, U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,338; and Furutu, U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,970.
In the course of healing, all wounds swell due to edema, thereby filling the air gap between the wound and the straight crosspiece of the staple and giving rise to crosshatching. Thus known types of surgical staplers do not overcome the cross-hatching problem and its adverse effects. Moreover, because the air gap is filled with swollen tissue, it becomes difficult when the staples are later to be removed from the wound, to insert the staple remover under the staple crosspiece without inflicting tissue trauma and thereby causing discomfort to the patient.